A Prince For A Princess
by SSTR87
Summary: This is the first part of a one-shot I'm writing to introduce the twin daughters of Madara Uchiha and Kara Zor-El: Ami and Mai. Don't expect them to be like Hinata, neither are, nor are they Naruto's best friends. Enjoy the read...


"Ami," came the whinging voice of a young Uchiha girl, Mai. She was only thirteen, yet she had a fully-developed bust, signs of her well-known mother already made manifest. Her long black hair cascaded down her back in waves, making her a perfect mixture between her father and mother.

If not for the girl complaining and using her sister's name, one would not be able to tell the difference between the two. Ami rolled her blue eyes; eyes that were strange for the area she and her sister lived in. Unlike all other Uchiha, they didn't receive the coal black on black eyes, rather they received a sky blue color with black pupils.

The sight, while far to the north was common, it was nigh unheard of for any Uchiha, no matter the amount of additional DNA added to the mix.

Currently, Ami and Mai were accompanied by their fellow heir to the Uchiha royalty title, Sasuke, and one Yamanaka Ino. The four were enjoying a stroll towards the training grounds within the academy when Mai had spoken up.

Ami, with a roll of her pristine blue on black eyes, gave an annoyed sigh. "What is it, Mai? You better not be trying to weasel out of training again!" Ami grumbled while Sasuke cast an annoyed look to both girls.

Mai shook her head, her eyes glowing a an unnatural purple hue as she stated ahead. "No, it's not that... It's that freak boy, Naruto... He's there training again... And quite badly at that..." There was something odd in the voice of Mai as she spoke, her eyes returning to their normal color. It was almost as if a deep-seated hatred was boiling beneath the surface and she was delighting in the blonde's failure.

Ami rolled her eyes as she turned to look at Sasuke, a strange look paying through her visage as well. A look that spoke volumes of annoyance. "Sasuke... Don't you da-" her words were cut short as the heir to the Uchiha dynasty vanished in a shunshin, leaving behind fluttering leaves. "Dammit... He's always chasing after the demon-container... We need to put a stop to this," Ami announced to her sister, ignorant of the fact none of the three present should know of such things.

Ino, while normally a sweet-hearted girl, if a bit snobby, wanted to say something in regards to the way the Uchiha princesses addressed Naruto. However, after confronting her father on the matter and realizing that the whole village had been set up as a prison to contain the blonde, Ino found herself withdrawn and forlorn. "I... I have to go home. I just remembered something," Ino excused before turning and running the way towards her family flower shop.

Mai huffed as she crossed her arms while Ami just stomped her way along the streets. "Every time... You're always pushing that girl's buttons," Mai complained, her voice holding a bitter edge to it.

Ami simply shrugged her delicate shoulders, heading inexorably towards the original destination, heedless of Naruto being in the area or not. "Whatever. She needs to be taken down a peg. For some silly reason, she thinks herself an equal to us. We're literal princesses to this village and she's nothing more than an ant. While useful, it's best that she remain unnoticed, like her bimbo pink haired friend."

Mai nodded to the point, strolling sidelong to her sister. "You do know there are at least six other royals in our age-group?" she taunted. While, Mai certainly enjoyed her title as princess, the girl was no fool. The title was essentially worthless for the time being, seeing as two families were vying over the rights to claim ownership. With the girls' father posing as deceased in the aftermath of the Kyuubi-incident, their claim to clan head was regarded as second string and only to come into effect with the death of Itachi and Sasuke.

Ami glared at her sister, her eyes glowing red as steam burned along the edges of her sockets. "A useless Hyuuga, her cousin that's adequate if anger obsessed, Sasuke himself and who else do you know?" the twin inquired. She hated the thought of others holding such pristine titles.

Mai smirked. "I thought you would have figured it out by now. I mean, you are engaged to him..." she goaded her sister, lording the information over her sister like a carrot to a mule, baiting her.

Ami huffed. That's right, the mysterious arranged marriage that her father had set up for her before his fall. The marriage not even their mother knew the details of. "You know, don't you?" she accused of her sister, eyes narrowing dangerously. At least she had calmed down a little, her eyes no longer smoldering.

Mai smiled innocently, but one could look in her eyes and see she was anything but. The woman was a schemer and she loved the game of politics, excelling at it to a grand scale that few within the village walls had been able to track. Sure, she knew all the royals within the village, but to reveal her hand when she held all the cars would be foolish. Besides, what would be the point of playing her manipulations if she simply gave away the endings?

"You're not even gonna say?" Ami realized quickly. She threw up her slender arms, shaking her head in disgust. "Why do I even bother with you, Mai?" she roared out before arriving in the academy training grounds.

Mai's eyes narrowed inn a playful fashion before turning to regard Sasuke and Naruto going over the basics of kunai throwing. "I would think, as a ninja, you'd be privy to subterfuge and information gathering, Ami-dear. Don't make more give you all the details. You have to work for it a bit..." she answered rather cryptically.

Ami glowered. She, as any ninja, prided herself on being just what she was, and took insult to being told she wasn't taking her task serious enough. "Three other royal brats?" she considered, thinking on all of those within her age group. One of which she was fated to marry. Two large tasks to rise above. But, she was an Uchiha. More than that, she is the daughter of Madara, the greatest ninja to walk this Earth! She would find out whom her prince is and the identities of these other people that may attempt to claim the village for themselves...

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **AN: I know, long time since I last updated anything. But I just had this urge to write about the girls. This is only a one shot, as are the others. But each one shot ties into the other Justice League stories.**

 **STR87**


End file.
